Late Night I Love You
by Sarcastic-Raspberry
Summary: Sour Cream and Buck stay up late texting each other, and boy do they regret it the next day.


It had started with a dumb "I love you" text from Sour Cream at the end of their conversation. Then Buck, of course, responded with "I love you too." To be honest, it could have ended there, but then Sour Cream started with the "I love you more." It then escalated into talking about things they'd done in the past to prove one loved the other more than the reverse, only to slowly digressed into nonsense discussions about whatever was on their sleep-depraved minds. Things finally ended at three in the morning with the agreement that they loved each other equally, and a few final remarks that a penguin was the best animal to base super powers off of.

Unfortunately for them, it was already too late.

* * *

Sour Cream awoke sluggish and near useless to get ready for the coming school day. Things that weren't cool: mornings.

His room was bathed in the soft light of glow sticks and glowing stickers. He was glad for this choice in decoration, as it was easier on his eyes when he finally decided to peel them open. He continued to lay in bed for a few more minutes before he decided that school wasn't going to wait for him.

Still putting it off, he slipped his phone from his nightstand to see that he'd received a text thirty minutes ago. That being, he got a text when he should have been awake.

It was a selfie from Buck. His hair was messier than usual, as opposed to being tamed into upward spikes. His eyes looked a bit sunken and his lips formed something of a pout.

Along with the selfie was a text: _you did this._

Sour Cream smiled and decided to send a selfie as well. As soon as he turned on the camera, he grimaced. Either way, he took the picture with a soft smile hanging from the bags under his eyes. His hair flopped forward and his shoulders seemed even paler than usual. Only after he sent the photo did he think he should have put a shirt on for the picture.

He shrugged slightly at the last minute thought and texted along with the picture: _Sorry_

* * *

Buck was already getting a ride to school from his dad when he got Sour Cream's response. He smirked at seeing the boy's delicate features twisted into that beautiful smirk.

"What'ch ya got there, Buck?" Bill asked when he saw his sons smiling.

"Just a text," he said, putting the phone away.

Later in the day, Buck received another message. This one was from Jenny. His eyes flicked up to the board and, when he was sure the teacher wasn't looking, he unlocked his phone.

As it turned out, this one was a snapchat. The picture was of Sour Cream. His limbs sprawled out and over his desk as his eyes were closed. The dork was sleeping in the middle of class. If there was any doubt in Buck's mind when it came to if he was actually sleeping or if it was just the angle, Jenny had entitled the picture "Sour Dream" and had drawn a "zzz" over his head.

"Pfft."

He smiled at the picture for a long time until the teacher started turning around. Then he opted for texting under the table:

_Wish I was there._

* * *

"Sour Cream!"

He shot up at hearing the loud voice calling out his name, which was followed by camera shutter and the hum of laughter.

"Well aren't you a modern sleeping beauty," Jenny said, typing away at her phone.

"Did you just take a picture?" he asked groggily.

He reached a hand up to his face to find something stuck on his cheek. Prying a fry away from his skin, he looked down to see an indent in his lunch. He began running his hands over his face frantically, searching for more of them until another camera shutter brought him back to the snickering Jenny.

"Jenny, no! Who are you sending these to?" he asked, reaching for the phone.

Having had a lot of practice dealing with grabby hands and her phone from her sister, Jenny dodged him with ease. "Oh come on, Sour Cream! Calm down."

He puffed his cheeks and put his hands on the table before calmly repeating his question: "Who are you sending them to anyway?"

"Buck," she said, accentuating the "ck" for emphasis.

"What? Why?" he asked, a bit of panic in his voice.

"Because he's bored as hell at his stupid private school and wanted to see you. So why not send him a bunch of pictures you passing out in class? Oh," she snorted, "and using your fries as a pillow!"

"Fine, whatever," he said as he pushed his tray away and attempted to straighten out his hair. His eyes flicked over to Jenny's screen every once and a while. "Is that twitter?!" he basically yelled as he dove for the phone again.

* * *

That was how the school day went until Jenny basically dumped Sour Cream and Buck out of her car and in front of Buck's house.

She usually picked Buck up after school because his dad had afternoon meetings, so they could run around town and do whatever they wanted. But it was pretty obvious that they wouldn't be able to get anything done with the two of them dozing off on the ride home.

So now the two were left to stumble up to Buck's room with little more than a few groans here and there.

Part of Buck screamed as they both shucked their shoes carelessly to shoot them across the room as they fell back on his bed.

Sour Cream took off his glasses and he unzipped his hoodie so that it fell to the floor. That was as comfortable as they could get before they began to really fall asleep.

"I love you," Sour Cream said as he pulled Buck closer.

"Love you too," Buck said, wrapping his arms around Sour Cream as he burrowed his face into his chest.

Having learned their lesson, they left it at that.


End file.
